My Way
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: “Aku tidak bohong. Kau tidak punya bukti untuk membuktikan kalau aku berbohong kan?” Ai berbicara dengan nada menantang. Cepat pergi dariku, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupanmu sekali lagi. Kumohon menjauh dariku ConanAi slight ConanRan


Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: ConanAi, ShinichiShiho

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai!

**My Way**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

Sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang berjalan keluar rumahnya. Ia membuka kotak pos yang ada di depannya dengan wajah bosan. Yah, rutinitas yang membosankan bagi seorang Ai Haibara. Mengecek kotak pos, memasak sarapan pagi, bersekolah di SD bersama teman-teman kecilnya. Benar-benar membosankan.

Ai berjalan memasuki rumah professor Agasha yang telah dihuninya sejak ia meminum APTX 4689 dan berubah menjadi anak kecil berumur 8 tahun. Tangannya memegang beberapa lembar surat yang baru saja diambilnya tadi. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat selembar surat berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna merah bertuliskan Sherry.

Sherry adalah codenamenya ketika berada di organisasi. Siapa orang yang mengirim surat seperti ini jika bukan organisasi?

"Ai-chan, ada apa? Suratnya sudah kau ambil kan?" suara professor mengagetkan Ai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Surat untuk professor sudah aku taruh di atas meja. Aku mau ke kamar dulu!" Ai berlari ke kamarnya secepat mungkin berharap professor tidak melihat surat aneh yang ada di tangannya itu.

-

Ai menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian membuka surat itu perlahan.

_**Kau sudah tidak bisa sembunyi lagi Sherry.**_

_**Kalau kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu mati, datanglah ke markas.**_

_**Ingat, kalau kau melakukan hal yang mencurigakan kami akan langsung membunuhmu dan teman-temanmu saat itu juga.**_

Tangan Ai bergetar hebat. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang, hari ketika organisasi mengetahui keberadaannya, hari ketika ia membuat semua orang yang ia sayangi dalam bahaya. Ai meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak boleh melibatkan teman-temanku lebih jauh lagi." Ai memegang keningnya. "Apalagi dia…" Ai menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya tampak pilu "Aku sudah cukup membuatnya menderita."

Ai berjalan keluar kamarnya. "Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku bisa bersama mereka." Ai tersenyum perih.

-

-

Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Anak-anak berlarian keluar kelas dengan gembira. Mereka berlarian dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Pemandangan biasa yang dapat dilihat setiap hari di SD Teitan. Namun tidak bagi Ai, Ai menghela napas panjang lalu bergumam sedih "Selamat tinggal semuanya…"

"Apanya yang selamat tinggal?" suara Ayumi mengagetkan Ai.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya melamun. Jangan dipikirkan." Ai tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Ayumi.

"Haibara-san, apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami ke budoukan hari minggu nanti?" Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara Ayumi dan Ai.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut Mitsuhiko-kun." Jawab Ai. _Sebab hari itu mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi._

"Yah, padahal kami berharap kami bisa mengajakmu dan Conan menonton Kamen Yaiba."Genta tampak kecewa.

"Maaf ." Ai menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. _Maafkan karena aku telah membuat kalian terlibat dalam bahaya._

"Ah ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya Ai!" Ayumi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ai kemudian melangkah menjauhi Ai disusul oleh Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Sayonara…"

"Hei mungkin kau harus menerima ajakan mereka untuk menonton Kamen Yaiba walaupun kau tidak menyukainya. Yah, setidaknya kau harus membuat mereka senang." Suara Conan mengagetkan Ai.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku tidak meu membuang waktuku untuk melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu." Ai berbohong.

"Kau bohong." Ujar Conan

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau tidak punya bukti untuk membuktikan kalau aku berbohong kan?" Ai berbicara dengan nada menantang. _Cepat pergi dariku, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupanmu sekali lagi. Kumohon menjauh dariku_

"Pertama, kau tampak aneh hari ini. Kedua, kau bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbohong. Dan ketiga, aku tahu kalau kau tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun hari minggu nanti." Jawab Conan. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menyentuh dagunya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang menganalisa.

"Baiklah tuan detektif, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Tolong jangan menganalisisku seakan aku adalah seorang penjahat." Ai berkata dengan nada sinis. _Kumohon aku benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkanmu lebih jauh lagi. Pergilah…_

"Uhh aku tahu tapi…" Conan tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Ai telah menutup pintu rumah professor Agasha dan meninggalkannya sendirian diluar.

-

-

Jam yang tergantung di kamar Ai telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah waktunya bagi Ai untuk pergi menemui organisasi. Ai mengambil sebuah kapsul penawar APTX 4689 yang telah berhasil dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ai telah dapat membuat penawar racun yang mampu bertahan hingga tujuh hari. Ia berhasil membuat beberapa buah dan menyimpannya di meja kerjanya.

Ai menelan kapsul itu berharap kapsul buatannya itu bekerja dengan baik.

"Ugh" Ai merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

"DEG" jantung Ai berdetak tak beraturan akibat pengaruh obat.

Kaki dan tangannya memanjang, ukuran tubuhnya membesar. Obat itu berhasil. Kini ia telah menjadi Sherry yang sebenarnya bukan Ai Haibara.

Ai mengambil baju dan celana panjang ukuran dewasa yang ada di kamarnya. Ia mengenakan mantel putih yang melapisi tubuhnya. Setelah siap, Ai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju keluar. Ia tak ingin professor Agasha terbangun dari tidurnya.

-

"Wah, wah si Sherry pengkhianat telah kembali." Suara lelaki berambut perak mengagetkan Ai.

Ai melihat sesosok pria berbaju hitam dan mengenakan topi hitam untuk menutup rambut peraknya yang panjang.

"Tolong jangan ganggu teman-temanku."

"Kau sudah punya teman rupanya…" Gin tersenyum jahat. "Apa jadinya kalau aku membunuh mereka semua?"

"Mereka tidak ada urusannya dengan semua ini. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kalian inginkan dariku sekarang?"

"Kami ingin kau melanjutkan kembali penelitianmu tentang obat itu." Gin kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"…" Ai hanya terdiam.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus menerima hukuman akibat pengkhianatanmu."

-

-

"BUAG" Ai merasakan sebuah pukulan mengenai pipinya.

"DUG" kini ia merasakan sebuah tendangan melayang kearahnya.

"Uhh" Ai merasakan darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tangannya hampir mati rasa akibat borgol yang terpasang di kedua tangannya.

"Kau kira pengkhianat sepertimu berhak hidup?" suara Gin dan Vodka menggema di telinga Ai.

Ai merasakan sakit kepala hebat. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia sudah tidak fokus lagi atas apa yang dikatakan Gin dan Vodka. Ia merasakan tatapan seluruh anggota organisasi melihat dari balik kerangkeng. Ia tampak seperti binatang yang ada di kebun binatang sekarang.

"JDUAG" sebuah pukulan telak kembali mengenai tubuh lemah Ai.

Ai merasakan sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap.

-

-

"Shinichi! Ai menghilang!" suara professor terdengar panik.

"Apa?" Conan alias Shinichi menggenggam telepon genggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku akan segera kesana!" Shinichi menutup teleponnya kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Conan-kun, mau pergi kemana?" suara Ran menghentikan langkahnya. "

Aku mau pergi menginap di rumah profesor." Shinichi beralasan.

"Iya, tapi jangan nakal ya!"

"Tentu saja!" Shinichi kembali berlari.

-

-

-

"Professor apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Conan. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Ai menghilang. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun." Jelas Agasha.

"Hmm aneh… tidak biasanya Ai menghilang secara misterius seperti ini. Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan dia menghadapi kawanan jubah hitam seorang diri."

"Eh? Jubah hitam? Kupikir mereka tidak akan menemukan kau dan Ai karena pengaruh obat itu." Agasha tampak kaget.

"Mungkin saja, hal itu terjadi…" Suara Conan terdengar khawatir. Sementara tangannya sibuk mencari-cari petunjuk yang mungkin saja tertinggal.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tertuju kearah tempat sampah yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ia melangkah mendekatinya kemudian memeriksa isi tempat sampah itu. Tangannya menemukan secarik kertas yang telah diremas-remas.

"Professor, sepertinya aku tahu tempat Ai berada saat ini." Conan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Memangnya apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya


End file.
